Code Geass: Return of the Rebellion
by marviel
Summary: The year is 2022 of the Imperial Calender it is an age of peace. Since the time the Demon Emperor Lelouch was assassinated by Zero peace has reigned around the world. But all that is about to change. First Fanfic. r&r
1. Chapter 1

Code Geass R3: The Return of the Rebellion

I sadly do not own Code Geass.

**Intro**

The year is 2022 of the Imperial Calender it is an age of peace. Since the time the Demon Emperor Lelouch was assassinated by Zero peace has reigned around the world. Nunnally Vi Britannia rules Britannia with Zero as her personal guard and liaison between her nation and the Black Knights. Empress Nunnally kept many of the reforms to the social structure that her brother, Lelouch, the Demon Emperor, made to the ruling class. Unknown to them, this time of peace is about to come to an end and the sacrifices made by all involved in the Zero Requiem could be in vain. Old colleagues resurface and new enemies come out of the shadows as the peace that came from the Zero Requiem shatters long before its time was to expire.

**3rd person**

An explosion comes from a building in the square and from the smoke a team of four Vincent Knightmare frames emerge and begin to wreck havoc on the citizens. Buildings are destroyed and lives are ended as the Knightmares go unchallenged. A red Knightmare and two Hoel class Knightmares fly into the combat zone from the nearby Black Knight outpost. Each Hoel Knightmare takes on a Vincent as the red Knightmare challenges the remaining two.

**Kallen**

"Oh no you don't, this is my Guren. You don't stand a chance." I say as one of the Knightmares tries to shoot off my Guren's arm while the other tries to melee me from behind. I push my Guren into flight and throw my Sai at the first Vincent, effectively disabling it. I follow up by grabbing the other and boiling it with my Radiant Wave Surger. As I finish up I notice the other two pilots have just beaten their opponents.

"Whoa Kallen, three years and you still have the knack for Knightmare fighting," they say, as their Knightmares take flight back to base.

"I guess some things never change," I reply, as the sky goes black; I sigh and the simulation is over. The pod opens and someone hands me an activity report showing the losses and damages on both sides of the simulation. Over all I only got hit twice and the Hoel Knightmares did exemplary. They were being piloted by two Black Knight cadets, Julius Hawthorne and Armen Jackson. They were in similar pods to mine but located in a different facility.

"Tell the cadets they did good work and give them a copy of their activity reports," I say.

"Yes, ma'am," replies one of the simulator technicians, a Doctor Monroe I think, "Also, Major Kozuki, Zero and Empress Nunnally have arrived; I believe Zero is looking for you."

I sigh and dismiss myself from the simulation hanger and return to my quarters. Currently my living quarters are located on the main Black Knight base in Japan not far from Ashford Academy. While the peace has been a relief, I find myself missing Lelouch more today than I have in the past year. I never really stopped loving him but he's dead now and I've never truly moved on. He never even received a proper burial; we believe CC took Lelouch's body shortly after he was assassinated by Zero. Zero...

Zero; I know who he is but he would never admit that, least of all to me. I knew from the moment I saw him standing in the distance on the day of Lelouch's assassination. Of course the whole thing had to be staged, but I know that the masked figure dressed as Zero must have been Suzaku. I tried once to learn his identity, to confirm my suspicions but with no results; he merely changed the subject and looked away.

Someone knocks on my door and I gather myself and let them in. It's the last person I wanted to see right now, Zero. "How did the cadets do in the simulator?" He asks.

"They did well one on one but I think what you really want to ask is 'How was is being behind the controls of a Knightmare after three years?' isn't it?" I ask.

"Yes, I was going to ask," he replies dryly. "So, how was it?"

"It was... nostalgic but I don't get it...why, after three years do you want me back in a Knightmare instead of teaching? I thought your goal was to get me out of those things and away from combat," I said.

In truth I never wanted to stop piloting but it was decided, despite my protests, that I should take on a less combative role and start teaching the Black Knight cadets. Two cadets show enough promise that they have been slated to pilot the first two Hoel Knightmares in a soon to be mass produced 9th generation frame loosely based on the Lancelot Albion. The Hoel Knightmare is the next generation enforcer Knightmare developed by both Earl Llyod and Rakshatta. It is equipped with two slash harkens, a Pulse Varis Mark I, two MVS swords, energy wings, and finally an energy shield.

"Yes, that was the initial decision but I came here to tell you some news myself before I brief the other heads of the Black Knights," he replies. "I received some rather disturbing news lately. A terrorist hideout was recently discovered and raided by the OSI and the information they discovered was highly disturbing. They were linking to a Britannian faction that is loyal to a former prince that wishes to follow in the footsteps of the previous Britannian administration, their starting point appears to be Japan."

"What?! No name? How many were captured? I want to know everything!" I exclaim, then out of anger I continue, "We both know who you are and I know I'm not dealing with the real Zero, I WATCHED HIM DIE!" I yell. "So take that mask off and show me your face so I can look you in the eye Suzaku Kururugi!"

"Suzaku Kururugi is dead," Zero replies. "He died fighting you at Damocles, as you are aware."

"Can it and take off that mask," I say. "Then I want you to give me all the information you have on this." I make a grab for Zero's mask and seeing what I am about to do Zero holds up his hands.

"You win Major Kozuki, you can stop." Zero says as I stop midway to his mask. Zero reaches for his mask and removes it and I stare into the green eyes of Suzaku Kururugi. I can't help it; I smack him across the face and and storm out of the room, my room, and go back to the simulator. This time I fight the Lancelot Albion and replay our final battle again, and again until I can cool off.

**Suzaku**

"That could have gone better. Guess she'll come back when she's ready to talk." I say out loud after the door closes behind Kallen. I take a seat in one of her chairs and begin reading the report Nunnally gave me this morning from the OSI.

End chapter 1

Please review and tell me your thoughts!


	2. Chapter 2

Code Geass: Return to the Rebellion

I sadly do not own Code Geass

AN: Here is chapter 2! I know its not a lot but until i get more comfortable with my writing I think I'm going to keep the chapters short. Id like to thank my fiancee, Zeldafreak93, for reviewing this story so that it can understood.

**3rd Person**

In a dark room a green haired woman looks at a pizza, as always, in wonder. She is waiting for her accomplice, a Warlock, to return. As she takes another bite the door to the apartment opens and a hooded figure comes in. The woman smiles and says "How was your trip, warlock?"

"Productive, I got the food and the supplies we require plus I learned some interesting news about our old friends from my contact in Pendragon. We may have to surface soon as the world may descend into chaos again and this time it will not be for the greater good," says the figure clearly unhappy.

She stares up at him and asks, "Why? Things have been going well for three years! Your original plan was to last at least as long as Nunnally's lifetime." The warlock removes his hood to reveal Lelouch Vi Britannia looking on her with sad eyes and then he turns to put away the supplies in the kitchen.

From the kitchen he says, "There is something stirring in Japan, it appears one of my former siblings has been quietly gaining support and has decided to cause trouble. Mainly these problems have been around Pendragon but when they raided their hideout the OSI apparently found that their first major target is Japan. If things get messy and our Zero gets caught things may get hairy for us as well."

**Kallen**

I remove myself from the simulator after an hour and return to my quarters where I find Suzaku masked as Zero sitting in one of my chairs. As the door closes behind me he removes his mask and closes the folder in front of him. I notice the folder is labeled classified and ask "Is that the remainder of the OSI report from the terrorist hideout?" I walk into the bathroom and leave the door cracked so we can still hear each other talk as I change clothes.

"Yes, the report is not as enlightening as other OSI reports I've seen but it still has some valuable intelligence on their organization. But I think we need to discuss some things about Lelouch, me, and our arrangement," he says. He tells me about the Zero Requiem, the plan to unite the hate of the world against Lelouch and then to have himself killed off publicly to give the world a chance to be reborn a more peaceful and gentler place. He tells me of how Nunnally figured out his secret and confronted him in private before she allowed him to be her personal assistant and that she had a vision, the day as Lelouch died in her arms, of what he had planned and who Zero was. Finally, we get to the threat that this poses to the fragile and unprecedented peace that the Zero Requiem created.

"I knew it!" I exclaim. "So Nunnally knows and I know. Who else?"

"As of right now just you two," he replies, "and potentially General Tohdoh. Nunnally will have called a meeting of the Black Knights leadership by now and we need to be there. They can't know my secret and they can't know about the Zero Requiem." He reaches for his mask and puts it on completing the costume of the man I followed for so long. "Kallen, today has been difficult for you given that I've brought up bad memories, but we have to go to this meeting. You're expected and they will be getting suspicious as to why we are both not there."

"I understand, let's go," I say and lead the way to the conference room. As we walk I ask, "Will there be any other information presented there or do I know everything?"

"Empress Nunnally may know something more if she has been contacted since we've arrived but I doubt anything new has occurred," Zero says as we approach the door to the conference room.

**Zero**

I have not been looking forward to this day, the day I would have to reveal myself to Kallen. Bad enough that I had to reveal myself to Nunnally but Kallen was a risk and its not like she was going to give up. Things are progressing faster than Lelouch and I ever thought; the Zero Requiem should have guaranteed a peaceful world for much longer than a measly three years. What would he think now? Times like these I find myself regretting following his plan but had I not this world wouldn't have seen the peace is has these past few years.

As the door to the conference room opens I see that Empress Nunnally is already seated at a table along with General Tohdoh, Colonel Ohgi, and Kaguya Sumeragi. Kallen and I enter, close the door, and take our seats as the meeting begins. "Glad you could join us Zero," says Tohdoh.

"I apologize for our lateness I had some trouble tracking down Major Kozuki." I reply as Ohgi looks on me with suspicious eyes, trying to gather exactly what took so long.

"Thank you all for agreeing to this meeting," Nunnally begins. "As you all know we have had three years of peace since my brother was killed by Zero. We are here today to tell you of a situation that we believe started after Emperor Charles, my father, disappeared and was killed. The situation started in Britannia and has since moved here. The OSI has said their evidence indicates that the first phase of this new threat will be here, in Japan. We, as of this morning, do not know who or how many there are but only that they are led by a former prince of Britannia"

As she speaks all eyes look around the room glancing at Zero and then at Nunnally and finally back to Zero who, still wearing his mask, obviously was not showing any emotion. "Tohdoh is there any reason why you are glaring at me so harshly?" I ask.

"I was questioning myself as to who you are." Tohdoh replies, "But I reminded myself you are not Lelouch and would not betray us in that fashion. Ougi, I think it may be a good idea to up our military alert status across Japan. Hopefully we won't scare too many people by putting personnel on the street again but it may be unavoidable."

"No!" I exclaimed, "We can't put weapons on the street like that again. These people aren't ready for this; we must be more discrete. Put undercover soldiers on the ground, it would go over easier then set up field outposts in buildings around the city."

"You have no right to dictate what happens here Zero," Tohdoh snaps.

"General Tohdoh, that is no way to talk to a representative to our nation and he was only looking out for our peoples' well being," said Kaguya standing up from her seat "As a member of the UFN he has the right to voice his opinion but not force it upon us, which he has not done. I, as a matter of fact, like Zero's idea. It would make the streets safer without causing undue harm."

"I apologize, Zero," Tohdoh says, his control back in its place. Kaguya sits back down and the meeting resumes without incident.

"I believe this meeting has come to a close but I would like Kallen and Zero to remain, and of course you Empress Nunnally," says Kaguya, as she gets up to go towards the door to see Representative Ougi and General Tohdoh out.

As the door closes behind them I glance at Kaguya, she smirks and says "I knew who you were the minute you responded that way to military action, still the same as always you never change, dear cousin." Without waiting for a reply she opens the door and leaves the three of us sitting in silence as the realization set in of what just happened.

With few words we get up and head for Kallen's room so that I can safely unmask myself and talk freely. The conversation is long and primarily about what to do about my true identity should anyone else find out or try to unmask me.


	3. Chapter 3

Code Geass: Return of the Rebellion

Chapter 3

I sadly do not own Code Geass

I would like to thank Zeldafreak93 for reviewing this story. Thank you all for your reviews!

Three Days Later

**3rd person**

Shortly after the meeting with the Black Knights, Empress Nunnally Vi Britannia left for Britannia and took Zero with her to finish the investigation into this new unknown threat. Lelouch and C.C. started their own plans to fix the Zero Requiem but to no avail; the only thing they could do was intervene and try to start anew, but to do that they'd need allies. The leaders of the Black Knights started to do as was agreed and covertly deployed troops around Japan so that response time would be quick should the worst happen; and happen it did...

**Black knight soldier – Japan**

I began my day as I have for the past three days. I get up, get in civilian clothing, conceal my sidearm and head out to the streets to scout out anything I could view as a threat. All of this because the brass thinks there might be an attack. It's crazy really... there hasn't been any conflict on UFN soil in three years.

Today, however, was different. I was about to head out the door when the TV turned itself on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Valarian Zi Brittania, brother to the late Lelouch Vi Britannia and son of Charles Zi Britannia. I hereby declare war on the UFN and claim my rightful place as emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire. The current empress will step down from her throne, all former Brittanian states will submit to my rule, and finally all member states of the UFN are required to surrender. Failure to do so will result in..." That was the last thing I heard from Valarian Zi Britannia.

**Japanese Citizen – building across from the soldier**

"...failure to do so will result in," a largeboom shook my entire apartment complex, "more destruction than Japan is currently dealing with now. Understand, I do not wish to destroy life needlessly but I will not be ignored. Thirty-seven buildings have been demolished as a warning to the UFN. I would estimate the death toll to be in the thousands. This war starts today. LONG LIVE BRITANNIA, LONG LIVE VALARIAN." I felt another shake in my building followed by a boom.

**New Pendragon – Britannia - Nunnally**

I sat for a few moments trying to get my bearings after watching the declaration of war by this new usurper when Zero came in and kicked my body guard out. This was not a common occurrence but had happened more than once. After fighting with the captain of my guard, we all finally came to an understanding.

As he approaches and the door closes behind my guards Suzaku removes his mask. "Nunally, Lelouch never mentioned this man. Do you know of him?" he asks.

"No Suzaku, I have never heard of such a man unless there is an heir that I have never heard of; I was kicked out of Pendragon at an early age. The only ones who would know are either in hiding, dead, or would rather not talk about it."

"Cornelia would know." Suzaku states.

He is correct but Cornelia retired from the military after the last great war. She and Gilbert G.P. Guilford got married and she now takes care of him while living in the palace. It's not like they are far away but I'd prefer not to bother them. Then again, Cornelia would rather be bothered over something like this than sit on the sidelines.

"Yes, you are correct; I will meet with her shortly. I want you to make preparations to aid Japan with the upcoming war. My brother didn't sacrifice his life and all those people so that we could live under the thumb of another Charles." I frown.

Suzaku puts his mask on and mutters, "I wish he was here right now because we may need another miracle at the end of all of this." He leaves and my guards come in. I get up and go to my video screen and call Cornelia to my chambers.

**Lelouch**

"Witch get up we're leaving," I say as I put the suitcase on the floor.

"What are you going to do Lelouch, confront this so called long lost brother?" asks C.C.

"Not directly but yes, I will confront him. I only hope that I won't have to reveal my survival," I answer. "If he means to deliver on his demands he will have a staging area. It won't be Japan; it is his example to the world. The beginning of the war will be fought there." I think for a moment and then continue, "No, his first move will be New Pendragon. Its not yet complete so it would be perfect, the city is being rebuilt. The only part that is completely done is the palace. My sister is in danger and that means I cannot afford to hide any longer."

"Noble as you are Lelouch, you have already given so much to this world do you really think you should do more?" C.C. goads.

"I will do as much as necessary until the job is done and stays that way or until I cease to exist. But you know how hard it is to kill an immortal," I smirk.

"You're so stubborn," she says and walks away.

I pick up all my belongings and throw them into the suit case with the remainder of our posessions and wait for C.C. I then pick up the phone and make a call I never thought I would have to make.

The phone rings once, twice. "Hello," comes a crisp and rich voice.

I say two words then hang up the phone, "Code Orange." I look up at C.C., "We need to leave now."

**Jeremiah**

I open the door to my small house, which I share with Anya Alstriem, to find the phone ringing. Not my house phone but that phone. The phone given to me by his majesty Lelouch, only he and Zero know this number. I pick up the phone "Hello."

The only reception I get were two words from a voice I never thought I would have the honor to hear again, "Code Orange."

I knew he was alive; we talked briefly after he was surprisingly resurrected.

**Flashback – Jeremiah – 3 years ago**

After the assassination of Lelouch, all members of the imperial procession retreated at my order. During that evening I came back to the street where my Lord was killed by Zero, as was the plan. What I found was not the body of the former Emperor but instead an empty street with a blood soaked throne, but no body.

Someone made off with my Lord's body. My final mission, to bury Lelouch Vi Britannia, had failed. I felt a presence near me; it came out of nowhere. I turned around to find C.C. watching me.

"I took his body. He lived Jeremiah, he lives as an immortal now. My curse is his," she stated flatly.

The thought baffles me and I asked where my Lord was taken.

"Follow me Knight," C.C leads me turning around.

We approach a building a block away and proceed to the third floor. We enter one of numerous abandoned rooms.

"Hello, Orange" said a weak voice. I looked over to the far side of the room and found the living, breathing body of Lelouch Vi Britannia.

"This is as surprising to me as it is you. I didn't realize I inherited my father's code until C.C. explained everything. It seems the collective unconscious, or rather God, has a wicked sense of humor or has decided this would pay the debt of saving time. I am now immortal but I will remain hidden until I am needed again," he said.

"I understand my Lord. What if you need me?" I asked.

"Do you have the phone that I gave you when you started to serve me?" he questioned and in return and I nodded my head.

"Good, if I need you I will call that number and say Code Orange. If I do, meet me in Japan four days later under Ashford Academy. If I say anything other than "Code Orange," you are to break the phone and never try to reach me," he instructed.

I nodded again and he asked me to leave and to start my new life.

**Flashback end – Jeremiah – present day**

The memory still fresh in my mind I call out, "Anya, me must leave. It's important and I have much to tell you!"


End file.
